seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The battle of Water 7 part 26
Freya, Ness, Taka, and Nathan all head towards Masatoshi, cracking their knuckles and Freya cracks her neck. Masatoshi, stands up, and gives them all the middle finger, while snarling at them. "You... Guys are Really... Really... Pissing me off. I met some annoying asses in my time... But you all take the whole FUCKING CAKE!" Freya snickers a little, and puts her hair back into two large twin pony tails on the sides of her head. She grips her swords, and licks one of her blades. "Then, let us feast on that cake." Both Taka and Ness snicker a little, and lean to each other. "Did she think that sounded cool?" "Well Ness, I do believe she genuinely thought that it was a badass boast." "Quite hilarious." Freya heard them talk, and she looked away, blushing a little bit and was extremely embarrassed by what she just said. "I... I'm sorry for saying something so lame... Don't ever quote me on that ever again." Nathan, looked to his feet, and poked his fingers, while blushing. "Wow... I kind of forgot that you were extremely cute." Masatoshi, had his face become distorted from the sheer reaction of what he was watching. He began to mumble, and tries to look at his hand, but all he can see is red. All from his rage at hearing them talk. "Wow... I... Am... So... FUCKING PISSED! BAKUHATSU!" He flexed his body, and an explosive wave surrounded him. Nathan, Taka, and Ness all dodged it, but Freya used her swords to block it. She was moved a little bit, but she stayed in her place. Masatoshi was shocked by what Freya just did, and she smirks. "Now, let's see what come's next." Freya, span her body a few dozen times, and she threw all her weight at Masatoshi. "108 POUND CANNON!" "TEKKAI GO!" Masatoshi was hit by it, and was pushed back, slamming into a building. He got out, snarling, and had his teeth grinding. He raised his leg, and slammed it into the ground, breaking the road. His body soon, became nothing but black and muscles. He grew in a few inches, and he smirked. "You like it? I call it... Haki King. It allows me to use all the power I am possible of. Only masters of Busoshoku Haki can use it. My physical power increases by... Let's say... About %150." Freya twirls her swords, and points one at Masatoshi. "Good. Now you're semi decent." Masatoshi chuckles a little, and puts his hands up in mock surrender. "It's a shame, actually. In another time, another place, you could have been my right hand woman... But instead, you have to suffer. I promise your death will be slow, painful, and undeniably brutal beyond regards." "How sweet. You know how to make a girl feel special." The two instantly clash at each other, with Masatoshi smirking, and Freya looks to be in pain. Masatoshi grabs her sword, and throws it away. Freya slashes at him with her other sword, but he blocks the Attack, and punches her face. She reels back, and he round house kicks her neck. She spits out some blood, and Masatoshi grabs her head. He smashes her face with his knee, and her face becomes distorted. Nathan, coming out of the dust, pulls his arm back. "DRAGON SPIRAL!" He uses a spinning arm Attack at Masatoshi, but he catches it, and lifts Nathan up in the air, dangling him like he's a child. He shakes Nathan around, and throws him high up in the air. Masatoshi looks back at Freya, and sucks in some air. "I hate to say this... But you looked a lot prettier before I broke your face." "Oh, really? Then let me find some makeup. Better make sure to look pretty for you. I'd hate for you to feel so uncomfortable around little old me. Don't worry, I'll do that in one sec. Christina." "NORO NO..." "No." Masatoshi is instantly behind Christina, and he karate chops the back of her head, knocking her out. He laughs a little, and lifts Freya up. "Can't have that, now can we?" "Missing one thing though." "What?" "A tale as old as time. A girl and her hammer." Masatoshi instantly reacts, and blocks an Attack from an invisible Taka, holding his trident. Taka chuckles a little, and drops the trident, becoming visible, and surrendering. Masatoshi, instantly turns around, and blocks an Attack from Nathan, holding Christie's hammer. "Dang it, I swore the second time would do it. Well... Thirds time a charm." "DIAMOND CRASH!" Nathan, coming from the sky, kicks Masatoshi in the shoulder. Masatoshi is completely surprised, being caught off guard by the speed of it, and he hits the ground. Freya grabs her swords, and does a backflip, coming in from behind the others. Taka hands her a sword, and she grabs it, instantly grinning like a psychopath. "Thanks for that. I felt a little naked without it." "Don't give me ideas... Right now. Maybe later." Masatoshi, jumps up, and puts his arms to his hips, cackling and completely amused by the situation. "You all joke, and yet only 4 of you remain, and you're all half dead! Meanwhile, I have shown you all my most powerful form! Do you really think you can still win?!" Freya looks around, and shrugs. "Yeah. I think we can." Taka does a Kamen pose, and Ness does the same, and Ness strikes his hand up, with Freya lifting her sword up. "BY THE POWER OF THE ATTACK PIRATES, WE SHALL DEFEAT YOU!" She looks at the sight around her, and blushed again. - Baldur, still walking, finally saw the area. He saw Masatoshi at his Haki form, and whistled, with Tack jumping up on his head. "TACK! THEY HAVE MADE HIM USE HIS HAKI FORM! HE HAD TO USE THAT, TO EVEN HURT ME!" "Really?" "I SUGGEST HURRYING UP THEN!" "... Actually... I want to watch this." "HMM?" "I'm... Actually wondering if they can win. I think they can. No... I know that they can win. They're my crew-members. I have hope in them that they can beat Masatoshi in this fight. Of that, I'm sure of." "YOU HAVE THAT MUST TRUST IN THEM? THEN... WE SHALL SIT AND WATCH." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc